1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method, wherein a user communicates via a communication device at his location with a pre-selected host server only, which provides the user with all services asked for and routes the user to other servers upon demand. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication system, which comprises a communication device, a transmitter box, at least one pre-selected host server to which the transmitter box has access and establishes a unique port secured access thereto and wherein the host server has an access to other system servers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Our daily life is facilitated by means of electronic devices and computers, which enable a broad access to a variety of different information, especially via the internet. Different computer programs are available for communication with and surfing in the internet, all of which require a more or less detailed knowledge of the commands, by which the computer program is executed and allowing access to the information. However, most of the people using the internet dislike being confronted with different computer programs which merely serve for the same purpose, but require knowledge of the particularities of the program.
Another problem users have to face when surfing in the internet resides in that the user is confronted with third parties trying to get access to the user's computer and the data contained thereon or viruses/worms released by individuals into the internet simply for creating trouble. Even though computer programs are available serving as firewalls and anti-Virus shields preventing infection of the personal computer by the viruses/worms, these computer programs require a cyclical up-date, which the user has to take care to carry out before continuing to surf in the internet. A great concern is especially the communication of a user with an external partner, e.g. the bank, which is sometimes jeopardized by intruders.
For communication via the internet personal computers are used. These computers harbour apart from computer programs for the communication also computer programs for writing, calculation, media processing etc. Since computer programs are further developed, improved and equipped with more and more functions, also the capacity of the computers have to be further developed to cope with the enlarged demand for memory and processing capacity of the processor. Hence, once a personal computer has been purchased, optionally together with computer programs, both the computer and the programs will become outdated quite rapidly.
In view of the above shortcomings there is a need for an improved communication method and system, that obviates the above drawbacks.